Head Charge
by Nintendian
Summary: Let's go dive headfirst into danger together. - Leonardo x Edward.


Formerly known as _Charge! _Anyway, I love these two. They're so cute.

_I don't own Fire Emblem._

* * *

**Head Charge**

* let's go dive headfirst into danger together *

* * *

Sometimes Edward was way too reckless for his own good.

No, never mind. Make that _always._ He was always charging straight into battle like nothing could ever stop him, and it made Leonardo wince whenever Edward came back covered in bloody wounds. How could he be so _careless_? Leo always asked him that, but the response he received in return was "Stop worrying so much," in Ed's usual lighthearted tone and a carefree look in his eyes. Leonardo pretended to nod, his lips forming a fake smile, but really he was worried that one day, the carefree look in his best friend's eyes would be gone, and all that was left would be emptiness, the eyes of death.

Honestly, sometimes he wondered what went on in Edward's brain, like the day Edward appeared with a particularly nasty-looking wound, still fresh with blood. At the first sight of it, Leonardo tensed up inside, as he always did whenever Edward came back from a battle. He began to give the myrmidon a real earful: "Stop being so careless! Don't just take on a whole pack of enemies by yourself! Do you ever think?"

(He would've continued, but Laura nudged him aside to heal.)

After Laura had finished healing and Leonardo had breathed a sigh of relief, he and Edward were alone. Ed's raised eyebrows and the look he gave: s_ee? I told you, I'm fine _made Leo all the more angry. Of course, he didn't show how relieved he was inside, and continued his rant. "I'm being serious, Edward. You could get really hurt."

Edward grinned, that cocky grin of his that Leonardo had come to know so well. "You worry too much, Leo. Didn't I just get 'really hurt?' See, I haven't even _died_ yet."

Exasperated, the blond archer rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you're invincible. Just please, be more careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I know! Of course," Edward said with his usual easygoing smile, and Leo knew his lecture had gone on deaf ears.

/

It was another day after another battle, and with the wounds Edward had received, you'd think he was trying to kill himself. Leonardo told him so in his usual ranting and raving. It wasn't like he _enjoyed_ giving long lectures about being careful, but still. Leo did have to admit that he himself was getting tired of his own rebukes, because basically, he was saying the same thing over and over, with his best friend never listening. (But of course, he would never admit this to Edward, who would probably be all like, _Heh, I told you so, _with an annoying smug smile.)

Leo was snapped to the present when Edward turned to him, asking, "Why do you nag so much? I _know _how to be careful."

"Well apparently, with all those thoughtless one-man charges, you don't," he replied drily.

"Hey, I do think sometimes!" Edward protested. "I might not show it, but..."

That was the perfect opening for another lecture, and Leonardo took the opportunity. "Then why are you so reckless?" he snapped, his anger only coming out of concern. "Are you trying to _kill _yourself?" The indignant look he instantly received made the blond want to laugh, and he let a small smile slip through. Although right now with his blue eyes narrowed in anger, it must look ridiculous.

"I'm not_ stupid_ or anything!" Ed exclaimed, but with the playful look in his brown eyes, Leo knew he wasn't really angry.

Actually, Edward was almost never angry. For as long as Leo knew him, he was always easygoing and playful. Sure, he never really took anything seriously, but that was fine. It was just how he was, and it was a reason why Leonardo loved him so much. So was his recklessness, as Leo began to realize. It was _natural_ for Edward to fling himself headfirst into things, just like it was natural for Leonardo to be cautious, the exact opposite. Maybe next time, he wouldn't hold his best friend back, but fight alongside him.

Leo also realized in shock that Edward's recklessness was kind of cute, actually. Maybe even adorable.

/

When the Dawn Brigade's next battle came around, Leonardo had come to a decision. He kept his eyes on Edward and saw him, inevitably, take on a whole group of enemy warriors only with himself and his trusty sword. Leo was used to it and had seen it coming, but it still made him groan. Slapping his forehead, he knew that Edward would never learn. Despite himself, his best friend's unwavering courage, which he had come to know and love, brought a fond smile to his face.

He shook his head, silently scolding himself. This wasn't the time. He needed to help Edward. _Focus, Leonardo,_ he told himself, drawing a razor-sharp, gleaming arrow out of his quiver and nocking it on his bow. Edward was fighting one to five, and when his back was turned, a warrior charged up behind him, sword raised and a ready-to-kill look in his eyes, showing that he was more than happy to get rid of some annoying myrmidon.

_Not so fast,_ Leonardo thought. He raised his bow, drew back an arrow with careful aim, and fired. It all happened in one smooth, quick motion, and the enemy warrior fell with a bloody arrow in his throat.

Edward's head whipped around and he stared at his best friend in shock, but there wasn't any time to stand around gawking. "Edward! Behind you!" Leo shouted, and fired again, hitting yet another warrior with his deadly accurate aim. He stepped up beside Edward and they fought side by side, killing all three remaining enemies with almost comical ease.

The myrmidon lowered his sword, grinned at the archer. "Hey, thanks, Leo. You saved my hide there."

"You always need saving," Leonardo replied teasingly, and his best friend knocked him playfully on the shoulder. With his heart lighter than it had been for days, he knocked Edward back.

He smiled at Ed, a real smile this time. "Come on. You'll need me to back you up whenever you do those reckless one-man charges. They won't be so reckless with me around."

Edward nodded, flashing his best friend a beaming grin. "You got it!" And with that, they approached the next group of enemies. Not a one-man charge, but a two-man charge.

This was where he belonged all that time, right next to Edward. With the two of them fighting side by side, they could take down any enemy in the world. And with the rest of the Dawn Brigade, they were unstoppable. They would never face defeat, ever.

Although it wouldn't hurt to nag at Edward just_ once_ in a while.


End file.
